


Ghosting

by ScRenSaver



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childhood Memories, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Flowers, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) (kinda), Headaches & Migraines, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Sad, Song: Ghosting (Mother Mother) (but I just took the title), hurt/comfort but not really, i mean kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScRenSaver/pseuds/ScRenSaver
Summary: There was a faint scent of smoke and lilies of the valley, and hyacinths in the air.He recalled it hazily as something from years before.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 54





	Ghosting

_7 year old Tubbo was laying in Phil's bed, almost delirious from the headache and high fever._

_It was 2:30 am, when he stumbled into Phil's bedroom and woke him up, sobbing and coughing, and clutching his head._

_It was 3:00 am, when Phil finally gave up on trying to help his adopted son by himself and left the house with Techno to ride to the nearest village and try to buy medicine even though it was nighttime._

_It was 3:05 am, when Tommy snuck out of his bed and into Phil's room, when he couldn't see Tubbo in their room._

_'Don't come too close, I'm sick.' Tubbo tried to say, only coughing weakly into his sleeve instead. Tommy sat down on the bed beside his friend, as if to say 'I know you are and I don't care. I'm staying with you.'_

_"Sleep well, Toby." Tommy said and did something Tubbo would never forget, even as the world was crumbling down before their very eyes, even as he saw his friend, his adoptive brother sacrifice his most prized possesions to secure their nation's independance, even as he was forced to exile Tommy from L'manberg, ~~even as he received the message that Tommy had jumped~~ -_

_Tommy kissed him on the forehead and cuddled into his side, smiling._

_"Goodnight, Tommy." He found himself whispering back, slowly falling asleep. There was a faint scent of smoke and lilies of the valley, and hyacinths hanging in the air. Tubbo wouldn't smell it again for a very long time after that night._

Ten years later, 17 year old Tubbo was near delirious with an overwhelming headache. He'd known he'd get sick if he went off to see Fundy and Niki in Dry Waters, but he still did it. He regretted it that night, when he was laying in the White House, in his bed, covered in blankets.

It was 3:05 am and he could hear the door opening, but there was no-one to open it.

It was 3:05 am and he could hear quiet footsteps, but he was alone in the room.

His head was still pounding. Tubbo closed his eyes with a small sigh. He almost opened them, when he heard a familiar, faint, echoey voice say something equally familiar, faint and echoey.

"Sleep well, Toby." He felt the soft press of frozen lips on his forehead, helping with his headache.

"Goodnight, Tommy." The whisper automatically slipped from his tired lips. He was falling asleep and he was alone in the room. _There was a faint scent of smoke and lilies of the valley, and hyacinths_ in the nightly air. He recalled it hazily as something from years before, when they'd all lived with Phil and didn't need to bother with countries and wars, and exiles and- He fainted.

When the teenage president woke up the next day, he noticed that his headache had disappeared. The first thing he did, was grab something and get out of the White House. He walked across L'manburg in complete silence, his head slightly down.

He smiled, when he reached his destination.

He smiled, seeing the familiar bench and oak tree.

He smiled, as he knelt down and put a small wooden box containing two music discs – _the war discs, Mellohi and Cat_ – down on the ground.

"I love you, brother." He choked back a sob, a single tear falling onto the ground as he knelt before a tombstone. _There were lillies of the valley and hyacinths growing in the ground, a singular candle smoking slightly._

_'Tommy Innit'_ the inscription read. _'Valiant-hearted, founder of L'manberg, put his allies' lives before his own. Died in exile on xx-xx-xxxx of his own act. Loving son, brother and friend.'_

Tommy Innit. Laid to forever sleep next to his older brother, and yet it seemed like they were both still right there.

That was the moment when Tubbo realized he couldn't do this anymore.

That afternoon, the citizens of L'manberg congregated on the main square, awaiting the president's words. A faded, forgotten shadow looked on, watching as the one everyone knew as Tubbo cleared his throat, before speaking up.

"I resign from my position." _There was a faint scent of smoke and lilies of the valley, and hyacinths around the stage._


End file.
